Kpop Song Prompts
by lunar-tiger33
Summary: Some song prompts I did for a little writing exercise. All kpop.


A/N: These are all really short because I just write whatever comes to mind when I'm listening to the song. They are also really incomplete and non-descriptive (especially character wise I do not explain them at all I'm sorry) because I try and focus on the core theme of the song vs. creating a well written story. They are filled with enormous clichés because, let's be honest, these songs are also filled with clichés. Also, thank you for reading my little blurbs! uwu

**f(x)- Beautiful Stranger**

Flecks of flashing rainbow colored lights painted the walls and the ceiling. _Yuck. _I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache I'd gotten from the lights and the pounding bass. As usual, I had been dragged to this party, against my will, by friends who would undoubtedly ditch me in the end. They had good intentions, but this was all just so frustrating and stressful. I glanced around the room, looking in vain for an unoccupied bathroom, or at least a less crowded area. _Some form of escape, please. _Something completely different caught my eye. A person was standing in the corner, nonchalantly talking to what appeared to be a friend. I hadn't recalled seeing him before, and I was sure that I'd remember if I'd had. He stood out from the crowd, with dark, long hair messily pulled back and pale, milky skin. I knew I wanted to go talk to him. Hey, it was a party. What did I have to lose?

**B.A.P- Coffee Shop**

I always found myself here, doing something that reminded me of you, whether it was just sitting and staring out the window with my headphones in, or reading a book that you'd liked. I'd never been able to find a reason why. I didn't still like you. In fact, I was happier without you. Night I spent peacefully sleeping, never plagued with thoughts or dreams about you. In the day, I went out with my friends. I was content. But yet I still found myself here, almost as if I expected you to sit right across from me, and perhaps we'd resume our quiet conversations together. I could almost swear that I smelt your lingering caramel scent on the now unoccupied chair you had always sat in. Perhaps I just enjoyed the nostalgia.

**B.A.P- Hurricane **

My veins were filled with pure adrenaline. The giant clock at the center of the park read 12:00 am. _Perfect, _I thought, as I glanced up at the dark star filled sky. Every August, the week before school started, the giant amusement park picked a day to stay open for 24 hours, and my friends and I had been there since it opened. "Let's go ride Dragon's Fury again!" A bright little voice squeaked from my right. I couldn't help but smirk. Linda looked and sounded small and cute, but she was a daredevil who screamed with joy during horror movies and giant rollercoaster rides.

Seyoon shook her head. "I want to win another plushie from the shooting game." She had a knack at finding out how the games were rigged, and could nearly always work around the obstacles and win, as evidenced by her bag filled with little pointless trinkets and stuffed animals.

Dongmin grunted his disproval. "Too… tired…" he puffed out dramatically, falling over on the park bench for added effect.

"Well," Linda turned around. "It's just us three!" Cole and I glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed Linda as she bounced along.

A voice came over the intercom. "_Please fasten your seatbelts, and keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times." _We obeyed, clicking all the belts and fasteners into place. _"Enjoy your ride on DRAGONS FURYYY!" _

We lurched forward, and a little yelp escaped my throat. Linda looked over at us, eyes filled with excitement, her hands already reaching towards the sky. We climbed higher and higher, till suddenly I felt the wind blasting against my face. Now I was full on screaming as we twirled around corkscrews and loops, going at speeds which seemed faster than light. But it all ended too soon, and I heard the _click click whoosh _of the cart reaching the end of the track. Cole and I climbed out, a bit dazed from the ride, but Linda looked happier than ever. "Look! There's no line! Let's go again!"

**Infinite- Destiny**

This was completely, utterly, and entirely my fault. The one who I loved was standing in front of me, poison laced words tumbling out of her mouth, but I couldn't process them fully. _Just slap me, turn around, and don't look back. You deserve better than this pitiful creature standing in front of you. _I hung my head ashamedly. "I told you everything about myself. I let myself relax around you. I trusted you! Can't you trust me too?!" _You'd be ashamed if you knew my past. _"I love you, I really do, but if you don't love me, I don't want to be a burden. I can move on and be happy without you, you know." _I love you. You aren't a burden. You light up my day. You may be happy without me but I can't say the same. _"If you don't have anything to say on the matter, I'll be going." _Don't leave. I love you. _She turned and began to stalk away. 

_Would I really let her go that easily? The person who added hope into my life? Dragged me up and carried me when no one else would? I can be better to her. I'll treat her well. I'm not what she deserves, but I will work to become the man she deserves. _I quickly swallowed up my dignity, hoping that my words would come out the way I wanted them to sound. "Wait." She didn't stop. "Wait! Please!" I walked after her, resting a hand on her shoulder, unsure if she would push me away or not.

"What." I flinched away at the iciness in her voice.

_How had I let us drift this far apart? Why hadn't I noticed I was pushing her away? How could I have ignored her calls, her texts? We were best friends. She told me everything about herself. She had let me see her at her weakest and her strongest and she was exactly right. I couldn't do the same with her. _"I'm sorry. For everything." I could feel hot tears behind my eyes, begging to be released. _Dangit, I can't cry before I'm done talking._ "I hadn't realized I was pushing you away. I'm so sorry. Please, I know that I'm not what you deserve. But I can promise that I will become what you deserve." I could hardly manage choking it all out. Tears began to run down my cheeks. I turned away, embarrassed to face her. _This is it, you blew it. _"It's ok if you leave. If I were you I'd do the same." _I'll still love you anyways. _I could hardly stand anymore. Gravity pulled me down to my knees. I could almost hear her footsteps padding away, going somewhere better.

She finally turned to face me.

**Miss A- Lips**

I couldn't stand this anymore. I was staring at him, nodding slightly at whatever he was saying, but I couldn't help but let my eyes wander towards his lips. My heart was pounding, desire flooding from my every pore, and it couldn't stay hidden for much longer. _Was he feeling this way too? _ I rose up from my seat and walked towards him. _I have got to be crazy._ He echoed my movements, standing up when I had gotten close. For each step I took closer, he moved one step back. _Is he teasing me? _Before he hit the wall, I laid a hand on his shoulder, then in one swift motion I had gently pinned against the wall. He appeared almost surprised. A small smirk spread across my face. We both knew I had the dominant position. I moved in just inches away from his face. "May I?" I breathed out. His only response was his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me in. I had one hand on the wall, the other on his shoulder. I let out all of my pent up passion, gingerly sucking on his lower lip, then moving to the upper, free hand brushing against his face and neck. The caress of his lips was so soft, so warm. Once the need for oxygen overcame our desire, we both pulled back. Puffs of hot air came out from his slightly open mouth. I let my hands wander his sides, up his back, and through his hair, and placed strings of kisses on his shoulders, moving up to his neck, then across his face. He let out small, soft noises in response, shivering at the contact, leaning into each touch. I gave him one last soft kiss on the lips, then pulled away.


End file.
